


Kiss and Make Up

by bcuzloki



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcuzloki/pseuds/bcuzloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy's still mad. Matt even more so. Foggy's always been a peacekeeper though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss and Make Up

“Matty!” Foggy calls, beating on his friends apartment door. He’s a little drunk, and he’s clutching a cheap bottle of tequila in his hand. “Please, buddy, let me in. I need to talk to you!”

There’s movement inside and Foggy thinks maybe Matt’s gonna let him in. They hadn’t spoken since the fight and Foggy wants to make up. Well try anyway. He’s still furious about the fact he’d been lied to since college.

Though he’d thought about it and now he could understand. Matt was already different and strange because of the blindness but having supersenses would be too much for most people to understand.

He hits the door again. “I know you’re in there, Murdock. Please. I’ve got booze!”

“Go away Foggy, I don’t want to talk to you.”

Foggy feels like he’s been punched in the gut. The air thickens and he feels like he can’t breathe.

“Look, I know I was out of line, but please, let me try to make it up to you.” Foggy pleads, banging his forehead against the door.

“I can smell that cheap alcohol, and if you think that’s going to make up for anything you are wrong.” Matt says, and even through the door Foggy can hear the hurt in his voice.

“Look it was all I had in my apartment and the booze is not the apology. Just… a little courage really.” He knocks again, just to be obstinate.

“Go away Foggy, I’m not in the mood.”

Maybe it was the alcohol in him but Foggy puffed up, angered. “Look here Mister Vigilante I came here to sit down and talk to you, and I am not leaving until I get to do that. So help me, I will stand here and sing at the top of my lungs until your neighbors call the police.” Foggy never made hollow threats.

“Dammit Foggy, just go home,” Matt tried to tell him but a sudden burst of song from Foggy made him groan.

He could hear Matt making his way to the door loudly. “Dammit, Foggy. Why? What did my neighbors ever do to you?” The door opened a crack and Matt’s eyes settled on what seemed to be Foggy’s right ear.

Foggy smiled, and held out the bottle in offering. “Just a talk, that’s all I’m asking for.”

Matt huffed, and let his friend inside. Foggy went to the kitchen, pulling out coffee mugs, knowing Matt didn’t have shot glasses.

Now that he thought about it the alcohol was really a bad idea, but Foggy had never been known for good ideas. He poured far to much in each mug and handed Matt one before taking a seat on the couch. He took a swig, grimacing at the burn and awful taste.

He watched Matt do the same, his brown hair falling into his eyes slightly as he shook his head at the taste. “Ugh, why would you even buy this?” He asks, sitting down.

Foggy shrugs, knowing now that Matt could- well not see it but he knew. “It was cheap and I was broke.”

There was an uncomfortable silence that followed. Normally Foggy was all talk, babbling on about something, but now words wouldn’t come.

“So…” Matt began, and cleared his throat. He took another deep drink of the tequila before continuing, and Foggy could already see the flush creeping into his cheeks from it. Matt was such a lightweight.

“I’m sorry.” Foggy said simply, reaching out to touch Matt’s arm for emphasis. “You’re my best friend, I should have trusted your motives…”

Matt is quiet for a while, regarding his friend, an almost fond look about him. “Thank you, Foggy.” He pauses. “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have hidden so much about my abilities from you… though I still think I was right in hiding the mask…”

Foggy nods a bit, not looking at Matt. He takes another drink, his cup mostly empty by now. This was the absolute worst way to drink tequila and he knows they’ll both be slobbering drunk if they keep at it but he doesn’t care.

Finally he gets the lump out of his throat. “Thanks, Matt.” He wants to ask so many questions, but he can’t find the words right then.

“I was trying to protect you- and Karen.” Matt said, his voice suddenly thick. “What I’m doing is dangerous, and there are people willing to hurt anyone with information about me. I can’t-” his voice falters and he takes a long drink before continuing. “I can’t let you get hurt. You’re the closest I’ve got to family and I can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt because of me.”

Foggy looks at him, barely holding back tears. “Don’t you think we could protect ourselves better if we knew what we needed to look out for?” He asks, logic was the only way he knew to really get through to Matt. “Maybe we’d be less likely to walk into danger that we knew was there.”

Matt nods, and tears well up. “I’m sorry.”

Foggy sets his cup down, the warmth of drink spreading from his belly down to his fingertips and toes. He was an affectionate drunk, and leaned forward to pull Matt into a hug. “It’s okay. I understand.”

Matt removes himself enough to set his own cup aside before hugging Foggy back. There’s a connection between them that Matt had been taking for granted for years. The warmth seeping into his skin from Foggy is making his mind hazy, or was that the booze? He’s starting to think that connection was more than friendship, and that… excited him.

“I should have told you about my sight.”

“I can understand why you didn’t… Sounds like that crazy old guy did a number on you.”

Matt makes a displeased sound and ends the hug. “Let’s not go down that road now…”

Foggy nods, and takes Matt’s hands, wondering why never held Matt’s hands. They were nice hands, long slender fingers, strong and calloused. Foggy liked that.

Matt had never been much of a physical guy, and Foggy sometimes felt he was overwhelming his friend in contact, but right now it felt like Matt was silently asking to be comforted.

There were still healing cuts, and fading bruises scattered over him, and it made Foggy want to comfort Matt.

“Not that I’m complaining or anything,” Matt slurred, and Foggy knew how drunk Matt must be because he almost never slurred, “but what the hell are you doing?”

Foggy realized he’d pulled Matt practically in his lap, and was carding his fingers through silky brunette hair. He liked Matt’s hair, he decided. It was soft, and smelled good. Actually Matt just smelled good in general. Like home.

“You looked like you needed a hug…” Foggy says, doing nothing to change their positions.

Matt smiles, his face against Foggy’s neck, and wraps an arm around Foggy’s torso, fingers gliding over his back. It raises goosebumps on Foggy’s skin and he shivers, despite the sudden heat between them.

“I really did…” Matt mumbles, letting himself cling to Foggy like a lifeline. “I didn’t realize how impossible it would be to handle this alone. I can’t do it.” He nuzzles along Foggy’s jawline, allowing himself to fully observe his friend, take in his scent, the feel of his skin, his jumping, nervously excited heartbeat. His scent is overwhelming. It makes him think of every fond memory he’s had since college, and brings up a flood of confusing emotions.

“I got you, buddy.” Foggy says, shivering at the way Matt is clinging to him. Delicious tension is coiling in his belly and makes his heart flutter around in his chest. He never wants to let Matt go. “You won’t be alone.”

Matt pulls away, his sightless eyes seemingly searching for Foggy’s face, and there’s a look of hope in them that makes Foggy think that everything that happened was worth it to get them right here, in this rather drunken mess of naked emotion.

It’s the simplest thing in the world for Matt to lean forward, and press his lips to Foggy’s. He feels the jump of surprise in his friend, and the rush of emotion before Foggy kisses back. Why hadn’t he done this before? It was so right. It felt like the most perfect moment in the world.

They kissed, slow and chaste for a long while, or maybe it only lasted seconds. It felt like an eternity to Matt and yet not nearly long enough. His heart pounded right along with Foggy’s and he clenched a fistful of Foggy’s shirt. His own hair was tangled in Foggy’s hand and the sensation was incredible.

It was Foggy who pulled away, only because he had a big mouth and couldn’t shut up. Matt made a soft whine, leaning forward to chase the sweet taste of Foggy’s lips.

“Never thought I’d be lucky enough for you to do that.” He grins at Matt, slightly smug. His fingers are still scratching at Matt’s scalp and it’s distracting enough that Matt doesn’t mind the cocky tone to Foggy’s voice.

“Mmh, never thought I’d actually get the courage to do that.”

“God bless tequila.”

“So we’re good now?” Matt asked, a slight grin on his face.

“More than good I think.” Foggy says nodding.

“Mmh, then shut up, I wasn’t done with you.” Matt says playfully, pulling Foggy down and capturing his mouth in another kiss.


End file.
